The Whole Clan
by CiCi9024
Summary: Sequel to "Still Learning".  What happens when the Torres and Robbins families get together for Christmas. Callie/Arizona, Jackson/Kate.
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "Still Learning". Set a few months later maybe around Christmas or so. Callie, Arizona, Kate and Jackson all have their lives set and ready to go. Will everything turn out the way they planned it?**

Chap. 1

Arizona stood at the nurse's station looking through a patient's file. She was so busy with her day she hardly noticed her sister, Kate, walk up to her.

"Arizona… sorry I didn't mean to scare you. Have you seen Callie? I called her and paged her with no answer. I have news on her funding for her cartilage research that I think she will be happy to hear." Kate Robbins, Arizona's younger sister, and a CEO of Seattle Grace-Mercy West hospital said with a grin plastered across her face.

"Oh Kate that is awesome. Calliope will be so excited… now we just need to find her. Actually, come to think of it, she had an emergency surgery to do… she should be done soon." Arizona answered barely taking her eyes off of the chart.

"Ok, what is going on Arizona?" Kate asked. She could tell her older sister had something on her mind.

"Oh… it's stupid really." Arizona said finally looking up from the chart.

"No it isn't… try me." Kate said looking down at her watch and then back at her sister.

"I don't want mom and dad and Maria and Carlos to come up for Christmas… I want it to just be me and Calliope. And of course you and Jackson and Daniel… I just, I want an uneventful holiday. I want to wake up at noon and open gifts whenever… there is just so much pressure when it's everyone." Arizona answered.

"Jackson has to work Christmas Eve… he is so mad. And I agree with you 100% but it's a week from Christmas, we won't be able to cancel or change anything now… and I dread having Mom and Dad stay with us… I don't know if we should give them mine and Jackson's bed and sleep on an air mattress in Daniel's room or what." Kate laughed. "Maybe it will snow a lot the day they are all coming in and their flight will get canceled… that's awful to wish for but-"

"I told Callie the same thing last night." Arizona smiled at her younger sister.

"Ok, I have got to find Callie. She is going to die when she gets this news!" Kate said walking towards the elevator.

Arizona went back to looking at her chart. She wanted to be happy for Callie but there was a little boy, Stephen Kyles who needed a heart asap and would probably not get to see Christmas if he didn't.

"Anne? Has UNOS called back with a donor yet?" Arizona asked the red headed nurse that was sitting behind the nurses' station filing charts.

"Not yet Dr. Robbins… I will page you and let you know when they do though." Anne looked at the doctor with a sad look.

"Thanks…" Arizona turned sadly to see her fiancé walking up to her holding a piece of paper and sporting a huge grin.

"Guess who just was awarded her finally $2 Million for her cartilage research! That's right… me… the rock star with a freaking scalpel. Arizona, smile this is good news…"

"Callie, I'm so happy for you! I just, I have a kid who is in need of a heart and he probably won't see Christmas if he doesn't get it. I am very happy for you, I am, I just… he is 6 and needs a new heart." Arizona said with a sad look on her face.

"Oh Arizona, I'm sorry… I don't have any more surgeries today; I could call UNOS and whoever else I need to." Callie said pulling Arizona into her. "I'll do whatever I need to just tell me."

"No Callie, you don't have to do that… I think we just need to wait and see. I hate weeks like this… and on top of that I am serious when I say I don't want our parents to come up for Christmas… is that bad?" Arizona asked stepping out of Callie's embrace.

"No, I feel like we just saw them… I have had the same feeling. I mean what was it 2 months ago?" Callie said fidgeting with the sleeve of her long sleeved t-shirt. "It's for two days though and then it's all over."

"Well, you are right there. Crap, ok I've got to take this, I'll talk to you later and if I don't I'll see you at home tonight!" Arizona's pager went off interrupting the two women. She raced off down the hall leaving Callie in front of the nurses' station.

"Dr. Torres?" Callie turned around to see Chief Webber headed towards her with a big goofy grin on his face. "Katherine Robbins just told me to good news, congratulations!"

"Uh, thanks chief… I have a question." Callie says to him.

"Ok…"

"What will it take to get a heart to uh…I think his name is Stephen Kyles? He needs one right now." Callie asked nervously. "I know we have to wait on UNOS but if he doesn't get one right now, he'll die and it's almost Christmas and he is 6 years old… we have to do something."

"Dr. Torres, you know the rules… he'll get a heart when it's his turn to get a heart." The chief said and then he turned on his heel and left.

"Shit…" Callie cursed under her breath. She looked up at the nurses' station and walked over to it. "Anne… what's the number for UNOS. We've got a heart to find." Callie said walking behind the desk and picking up the phone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Kate had a lot to do and even more to think about. She had set herself up in her favorite place in the hospital, right in the middle of the cat walk that on one side over looked Seattle and the other she was able to keep a close eye on the hospital. She had propped herself up on the railing and opened the notebook she had been keeping over the past month or so after she got back from maternity leave. She had already found the money she wanted for Callie's research, and also for Dr. Derrick Sheppard's exploratory neuro surgery research. She was hoping to find the funds for the Cardio department and also for the clinic that had taken a hit in funds, up until she had gotten one of the head CEO jobs after she moved to Seattle just months earlier. But that was when she was single and childless. Since she had moved to Seattle her life had been on the up and up. She had her son back and a fiancé that hung the moon.

"Hey Kate!" Teddy Altman walked up behind her. Kate turned and smiled at the older woman.

"Hey Teddy. How are you?" Kate asked.

"Oh, you know the usual. I thought I saw you up here working in your usual spot and thought I'd stop by to say hi. What is on the agenda today?"

"Well, I am working on your grant right now for the Cardio department, and next on my list is the clinic. There is a lot of work to do there. I should be able to get the money for the Cardio department no problem but the clinic is not well loved even though we have made improvements to different issues… you really just can't please the board. I got into an argument with a CEO today, Jim Bradwell, who has been on the board since close to when the hospital opened so he likes to run things how they ran it then and in times of change and growth you can't do that." Kate rambled on.

"You need a drink, girl's night tonight. I'll talk to Cristina and Meredith if you talk you your sister and Callie. Maybe I can even get Bailey to come." Teddy said with a smile.

"I'll have to talk to Jackson and see if he can watch Daniel but that sounds like an awesome idea… lord knows I could use a tall cold one right about now." Kate said laughing.

"Ok, I have a surgery to get to… you have fun working." Teddy said she patted Kate on the shoulder and then headed off to her surgery leaving Kate alone again staring at her notebook.

"_I'm never going to pull all this off…" _Kate thought as she read over her notes. She hated the men she worked with. Many were too old to even be working anymore and the others were so rich they had no idea that there was such a thing as money trouble. When she had asked that their pay be cut by a fourth so that they could come up with money faster for the hospital many had laughed in her face and a few even called her an idiot. To them she was some young know it all who had waltzed in with a fancy degree but didn't have what it took to back it up, but to the doctors and nurses she was well loved for the work she was doing to make their jobs better and more care free when it came to the money issues. She had made it to where many, if not all, of the departments never had to come beg for money for a new state of the art surgery, or a new test that a patient needed. She had found the funding that they needed and put it into place for them. She knew that was why many of the CEO's hated her. She was amazing at what she did and they knew it. Kate looked at her watch. 4:30… she was off at 6 and she couldn't wait to get out of the hospital for the weekend. She wanted to spend the night with the girls drinking the week away and then spend the weekend in bed with her two favorite guys. She was happy that Jackson had all day Saturday off. His schedule had been beyond hectic the past few weeks and she was lucky to have him home at night.

"Katherine Robbins!" Kate spun around to see Chief Richard Webber walking up behind her.

"Hi Chief…"

"I need you for a project… come with me to my office." Chief said without stopping. Kate closed her notebook and headed off after him. Once in his office the Chief sat down behind his desk and Kate sat down in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Your sister has a patient that needs a heart… he is 6 years old and he needs a heart within the next week or he won't live. I have a sneaking feeling that Dr. Torres went against what I told her and is trying to pull a few strings herself for a heart for him but I doubt she can do a lot… so what I need for you is your signature on this paper saying that the hospital is ordering a heart to this boy asap. I can't pull anymore strings then I already have and as much as Torres would like to get this boy a heart she is in ortho and no one is going to send a heart this way for her and-"

"Show me where to sign… and I'm guessing you already went to the board and they wouldn't do it." Kate slyly smiled at the older man. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and signed where Chief Webber had shown her.

"They are a ridged group these days Kate… and I know you would love to do anything to go over their heads so, when a few of them said no I knew I could come to you."

"I don't understand them… a kid needs a freaking heart and they just sit up in their offices drinking coffee and getting blow jobs from their secretaries… you didn't hear that last part." Kate said blushing.

"I have been around a long time Kate… I know exactly what goes on in some of those offices." He laughed out.

"Ok, do you need me to do anything else?" Kate asked standing up.

"Oh, no… thank you Kate. I'll let you tell your sister that you helped save a little boy."

"Thanks… ok I'm gonna get back to work now. If you need anything else let me know if you need anything Chief Webber." Kate told him as she walked out of his office. She set off for the Peds floor looking for Arizona. She pushed the elevator button and waited for it to come up. When the elevator opened Kate stepped on looking over at the man next to her.

"The weather is getting bad out." The man said looking over at Kate. He smiled a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I heard that it might get bad out later today… but then again I guess it is later today." Kate laghed. She hadn't realized it was getting so late.

"Maybe you can help me, you work here right?"

Kate nodded at the man.

"I am looking for my grandson, Jackson Avery… he is a resident here."

Kate looked at him as if his head was about to pop.

"You're Harper Avery… I'm Katherine Robbins. I, uh…"

"You are my grandson's fiance… I know the name he talks about you everytime I talk to him. I also hear that I am a great-grandfather now." Harper said and Kate couldn't figure out if he was angry or happy or disgusted even.

"I uh, I can help you find Jackson if you need me to. I was heading to find my sister that works here u-but… I, well, she can wait it's not an emergency. He should be on the Neuro floor today but I could be wrong." Kate said as the elevator doors slipped open and there stood Arizona. "Thank god." Kate said under her breath. "Arizona, hey! I'm sure you know Dr. Harper AVERY!"

"Hi, Dr. Avery… how are you? Are you here to see Jack-oh… uh, Jackson?" Arizona said backing up so that her sister and Dr. Avery could get off of the elevator.

"Yes I am… and you are?"

"Arizona Robbins, head of Peds." Arizona answered shaking his hand.

"Robbins huh… so you two are sisters?"

"Yes sir…" Kate answered. She glanced at Arizona nervously but knew she wouldn't really be of any help. "Arizona, uh, we are headed to find Jackson… I have some news for you if uh, I'll page you later."

"Ok… and welcome to Seattle Grace-Mercy West Dr. Avery." Arizona said rushing onto the elevator.

Kate looked back at Harper with a nervous smile. "He's this way." Kate said before turning on her heal and walking in the direction of her fiance, silently reminding herself to kill him once he was found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of "The Whole Clan".**

Arizona watched as Kate led her future grandfather-in law (if that's what you even call him) in the direction of his grandson. Arizona wasn't one to cuss but when she saw him with her she let out a few because she knew that this is what Jackson had been trying to avoid for the time being. She stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button for the ortho floor. She had to find Callie. The elevator opened on the ortho floor and their stood Callie.

"Hey you. I was just fixing to come find you." Callie said as Arizona stepped off of the elevator.

"I was coming to find you… my sister ran into Harper Avery." Arizona said.

"THE Harper Avery- oh… you mean Harper Avery as in Jackson's grandfather." Callie said as she walked with Arizona down the hall. "Is she ok? Have you talked to her?"

"No she was with him she really didn't say anything… she looked like she was about to throw up though. Oh what if she threw up on Harper Avery then he would really hate her."

"Dr. Robbins!" The two women turned around to see Chief Webber walking their way. "Have you seen your sister?"

"Yeah she was walking with Harper Avery. They were looking for Jackson. Is something wrong?"

"Harper Avery is in my hospital? And I didn't know about it?"

"With all due respect sir, I think he is on a family mission though sir. I don't think anything at the hospital has brought him." Arizona said.

"Well either way, I need to find him. Oh and with your sister's help, and Dr. Torres, we have found a heart it is on a plane headed this way… hopefully the storm will hold off long enough for it to get here. Uh, I don't mean to pry but what kind of family mission would Dr. Avery be on?"

"Well, I'm sure you heard that Jackson and my sister are getting married and Jackson adopted Kate's son. Well from what Jackson has told me his father and grandfather are not real happy with his decision. Of course in my own opinion, it is their choice they are adults and they are in love and perfect for each other and Daniel thinks Jackson has hung the moon even if he is only like 7 months old." Arizona rambled on until she could tell that the Chief was getting more information than he had originally bargined for.

"That sounds like Harper… I mean, you are right they are both adults… but either way, your heart is on it's way and you should get to telling the Kyles that their son will be living to see Christmas." Chief Webber said before turning on his heel and walking away from the two women.

"You helped get a heart for him?" Arizona looked at the taller woman.

"I called and blessed a few people out in search for you a heart." Callie smiled at the woman. Arizona pulled Callie in for a gentle kiss.

"Thank you Calliope." Arizona said. "I will give you a better thanks tonight…Ok I have parents to talk to… I think Teddy planned a girls night. Tell her I will be there when I get this heart in." Arizona said turning to head up the stairs.

Callie watched her fiance climb the stairs excited for her 'better thanks' that Arizona was going to give her tonight. Callie turned around and headed towards where she had last seen Jackson Avery. She had to make sure that Kate and him were ok when Jackson's grandfather was through with them. Kate was basically a sister to her. Hell, she was closer to Kate then her own sister which now that Callie thought about it was pretty sad. She and Aria were just different and they always had been.

Callie turned the corner running into Miranda Bailey.

"Sorry Bailey… hey have you seen Avery?" Callie asked the shorter woman.

"Which one?" Bailey asked.

"Uh… either?" Callie asked.

"Well, Harper Avery just found Jackson Avery and Kate put them in the conference room." Bailey said.

"Crap… Harper Avery doesn't like the fact that Kate and Jackson are engaged and he really hates the fact that Jackson adopted Daniel." Callie said.

"I don't want to know… I just was letting yo know I saw them. But, I will say this, Jackson has been like a new doctor since he started dating Kate… He has grown up and become a man. And from what I hear they are good for each other." Bailey told Callie. "But this is non of my business."

"Thanks Bailey… I'm going to go wait on them." Callie said taking off down the hall. She came to a stop in front of the conference room.

"Torres! Why am I not invited to girls night?" Mark asked as he walked up to his best friend.

"Mark do I seriously have to answer that?" Callie asked looking at her friend.

"I mean yeah! Derrick is all… Married and you are my only other friend and you are getting married and why can't I come?"

"Because it is girls night and you have a penis Mark which, I'm sorry that I am the one to tell you this, makes you a guy." Callie answered.

"I know that I am a guy but I like to sit around with girls and drink…"

"You also like to try and take those girls home at the end of the night." Callie said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I am being a good friend when I do that." Mark said.

"A good friend that is trying to get in their pants… right. Mark, why don't you just go hang out with Jackson tonight… I think he is watching Daniel." Callie said.

"No, I'm not baby sitting. So Callie, you are going to really tie the knot? Settle down with your old lady, buy a house, have some kids… you are seriously going to do that?"

"Uh… yeah… I love her." Callie tried to peek into the windows of the conference room.

"What are you doing?" Mark asked watching Callie trying to strain to see what was going on in the conference room.

"Harper Avery is here."

"What's he doing here? Is he picking a new award winner?"

"No… he's here to bless his grandson out for proposing to Kate and adopting Daniel." Callie said turning around and leaning up against the nurses' station. "But Arizona has a heart transplant and I'm basically done for the day so I am waiting to make sure she is ok."

"Poor kids…" Mark said. "You know I'm gonna try and get Lexie back."

"Mark… leave her alone." Callie said rubbing her temples.

"But I still have feeling for her and I think she has feelings for me too she just doesn't know what to do with them yet you know? She's probably just confused."

"She probably wants you to leave her alone…"

"Gosh what is your deal? Is blondie not putting out?"

"Do you always think about sex? This has nothing to do with that… ugh… our families are coming up for Christmas and we don't want them to. Nobody does… not me, not Arizona, not Kate, not even Jackson of course he gets hit right in the mouth with his family. Ours are no where near that brutal but we all three thought it would be nice for it to be just us…" Callie said looking up at Mark.

"Oh… I see." Mark says looking down at his hands, studying them as if they have something on them.

"What Mark?" Callie asks watching him.

"I wish I had family that wanted to come see me…" Mark said with a mixture of mock sadness and real sadness.

"Do you want to come to our family Christmas dinner? I'm going to be making enough for an army… and it'll be fun and besides you are kinda family to Arizona and I so… yeah you should come." Callie said and she heard the door open behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Harper Avery storming out of the conference room. She waited until he was down the hall before she turned around completely and walked into the conference room. "Are you two ok?"

Kate and Jackson were sitting next to each other at the table.

"Yeah, we're fine… Jackson I'm gonna go get Daniel and go home." Kate leaned over and kissed Jackson and then stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She looked up at Callie. "He wanted him to move back home and work at the hospital there… and Jackson told him no and that if he couldn't love Daniel and I the way he loved us then he didn't want to be apart of his family anymore… I'm ok. Jackson just needs some time. I'm going to have to skip out on girls night. Tell everybody I'm sorry." Kate said before rushing off to get Daniel from the hospital day care.

"Shit… this sounds eerily familiar." Callie said before heading off to the OR to watch Arizona's surgery.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**4 Hours Later**

Callie met Arizona in the attending's lounge after Arizona's success of a surgery.

"Hey you… did you talk to Kate? How did meet the famous grandfather day go?" Arizona said as she pulled her long sleeved henley out of her locker.

"Not so good… apparently Harper Avery and my dad talk…"

"What do you mean?"

"He told Jackson to choose… he told him to choose between Kate and Daniel or his family." Callie said watching Arizona change. "And you have on my favorite bra of yours… you are being a tease."

"He said that? Oh, I bet Kate is livid… and Jackson… wait but who did he choose?" Arizona said pulling her shirt over her head. "You will get your turn tonight Calliope."

"Kate didn't say. After I talked to her she went and picked Daniel up and then went home… We'll go to girls night, give her some space and we will check on her in the morning ok?" Callie said taking Arizona around the waist and pulling her into her. Arizona leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you Calliope Torres…"

"And I love you Arizona Robbins. I need a drink, today has been out of control."

"Agreed." Arizona said standing up and taking her purse out of her locker and heading towards the door with Callie right behind her.

They walked over to Joes hand in hand. When the walked in the immediately found Teddy, Cristina, Merideth, and Bailey at a table, all four nursing a drink.

"Hey guys! Hows it going?" Teddy asked as she saw them come in the bar.

"We are here for girls night! Oh and Kate said she couldn't make it tonight… she had to watch Daniel because Jackson couldn't." Callie said.

"Jackson is off tonight, why couldn't he watch him?" Bailey asked.

"He is having some family… issues… I guess you could say." Arizona said sitting down at the table.

"What do you want to drink?" Callie asked placing her hand in the small of Arizona's back.

"White wine…" Arizona answered with a smile. She watched Callie walk off towards the bar but was brought out of her trance by Teddy.

"That's a shame… I really like your sister. She is smart… so smart and a hard worker."

"Yeah, I'm sure they will work it out." Arizona answered.

Callie walked back over to the table placing Arizona's white wine in front of her and then sitting next to her at the table. The women exchanged small talk for much of the night until their conversations were interupted by Jackson Avery walking through the door already looking quite drunk.

"Shit… Should we get him and take him back to his place?" Callie asked the table.

"Let him be Torres…" Bailey said taking a sip of her drink. "He is hurt and mad and this is his way of dealing. Let him deal. I for one think that it is getting late and I am going to head home. You all be good."

"I'm going to go tell Joe to call him a cab if he doesn't leave in an hour… I'll go give him some money." Arizona stood up and walked over to the bar.

"Hey Dr. Robbins, isn't that your future brother over there?" Joe asked wiping off the counter.

"Yeah it is Joe… he's had a rough day. Look if he's not gone in an hour call him a cab and here is some money for the fair." Arizona told the man. "And also, here is for our drinks… thanks Joe." And with that she walked back over to their table. "Are you ready Calliope?"

Callie knew what Arizona had in mind and she grinned at the woman.

"Oh baby I've been ready." And the two women left walking back to their own apartment. Callie stopped once and pulled Arizona into her. Her lips crashing into Arizona's she let out a moan. Callie tangled her fingers in her hair as Arizona moved her hands to Callie's sides. Arizona pushed Callie into the brick wall behind them and Callie let out a moan of pleasure as her back hit concrete. Arizona's hands trailed down to Callie's hips then around to give her butt a squeeze. Callie was the first to pull away.

"As much as I want to take you right here on this snowy sidewalk… it is cold and if I'm going to have my way with you I want to have it in our own bed." Callie said pulling Arizona with her towards their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 of "The Whole Clan"**

Arizona woke with a start but turned right back over and into her fiance's warm embrace.

"I'm happy that we have today off… this is all I want to do all day long." Arizona said snuggling into Callie.

"Me too…" Callie kissed the top of her fiance's head. "How about in a couple of hours we order take out and lay right here all day long."

"I think that that is an awesome idea." Arizona said looking up at Callie and kissing her lips gently.

The two were interupted by a knock at the door. Arizona got up and threw on her robe and walked to see who it was. When she opened the door there stood Kate, her eyes puffy from crying. She looked like she had been up all night. Arizona looked at her and noticed she was holding a canvas.

"Jackson didn't come home last night… and I didn't sleep. Here, I painted this picture and thought it matched ya'lls living room." She handed Arizona the picture. "I need to get back, Daniel is asleep." Kate turned to leave but Arizona grabbed her arm with her free hand.

"Kate, what all was said? What did Dr. Avery say?" Arizona was surprised by the sadness in her own voice but she loved her sister and hated seeing her this way.

"He said that he couldn't believe that Jackson would throw his life away on some slut with a baby… and Jackson stood up for me of course but he never came home which makes me wonder where he was or if he ended up following his Grandfather home…"

"Callie and I saw Jackson at about 1 at Joe's… he was drunk when he got there… Katherine he will come home ok? He probably stayed in an on call room or went to Merideth's to sleep it off-"

"Or Mark's to sleep it off…" Jackson walked out of Mark's apartment. He looked about the same as Kate did. Eyes puffy, clothes disheveled. He looked like he had lost a lot of sleep the night before. "Kate I love you with all my heart and I knew how my family felt about me being with you but it never stopped me then and it's not going to now ok? I went to the park and drank a whole six pack and then to Joe's and I came down the hall to our place but I couldn't make myself open the door so I sat in the hall till Mark got home from work and he let me sleep on his couch… I couldn't face you like I was last night. And seeing how I hurt you is killing me now… come on let's go home and talk this out." Jackson said putting his arm around Kate who kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Arizona…" Kate said glancing back at her sister.

Arizona smiled at her sister and then turned back into her apartment and shut the door. She saw Callie standing at the bedroom door. She was only wearing a pair of red bikini style panties.

"You Calliope Torres need to get back in the bed right now because I am far from done with you… you and your sexy panty clad self get back in there!" Arizona said discarding her robe on her way back to the bedroom. Callie squealed when Arizona caught her and pushed her onto the bed. Arizona straddled her and pinned her arms above her head. She captured Callies lips with her own grinding hard against the brunette. Callie let out a moan. She pulled her hands free from Arizona's grasp and found the hem of Arizona's tank top pulling it off with one quick move. Arizona pulled away for air. She looked at Callie with a hungry look then moved down to capture an erect nipple in her mouth and loving the moan that escaped her lover's mouth. Callie couldn't take it anymore and she flipped Arizona onto her back.

"Hmmm… someone is a little pushy today aren't we…" was all Arizona could get out before Callie's mouth was on hers. Arizona let out a moan as Callie sent trails of kissed down her neck and to her breast where Callie gave the same attention to them as Arizona had given to her. Callie then moved down the blonde to her boy short panties and pulled them down with in what felt like to Arizona slow motion. Arizona squirmed under Callie trying to make her pull her panties down faster but Callie was enjoying the torture she was putting on her fiance.

The two women made love most of the day until they both became extremely hungry and put in a call for Chinese take out from down the way. They desided that it was also time that they venture out to the living room and put in a movie.

"So, I have been thinking-" Arizona began.

"Oh lord." Callie mumbled.

"I heard that… anyways, I have been thinking of our commitment ceremony and I want it to be in the spring… the spring time is so pretty here."

"But it's raining here most of spring."

"I know that Calliope. I was thinking inside somewhere. With a big window so we can see outside… by the way have you looked outside… the weather is awful. I hope our chinese food makes it."

"And I hope our families can't… that's awful but I really just thought the 5 of us would just hang out and enjoy the day." Callie said. "Oh that reminds me, I invited Mark to-"

"I know…"

"You know? How?"

"He told me. And I'm ok with it. I know you two are best friends and he doesn't have family really so of course it's fine that he come over for Christmas." Arizona said leaning into Callie giving her a kiss.

"Thanks baby. You know what I really hope?" Callie asked.

"What's that?"

"I really hope our parents get along… I just realized this will be the first time they are meeting." Callie said and she could tell by her look that Arizona had forgotten this tad bit of information.

"Oh dear… Oh Calliope I hadn't even thought of that…" Arizona said rubbing her temples. "I don't know why but I kept thinking they had met…"

"It'll be fine! Just calm down ok? It's Christmas, surely they won't be too harsh." Callie said getting up from the couch and walking over to the windo to peek outside. "Oh it's getting bad, I won't be surprised if we get paged soon."

"Ugh… maybe not. Surely not… you probably just jenksed us." Arizona said laughing at her fiance's face she made as she pretended to hit her head against the wall. "Oh, I forgot to show you Kate's picture she painted last night… she said she thought it matched our living room." Arizona got up and picked up the painting that she had placed on the island in the kitchen. She gave it a once over then looked up at their living room. "It will go perfect in here." Arizona had talked Callie into redoing their apartment in less "frowny" colors and Arizona had picked beige much to Callie's distaste, but had allowed the bright red couch in their living room to stay. The painting picked up on the red but added blues and greens as well. Kate had successfully painted a medow landscape full of bright red poppies.

"Your sister is really good… I had no idea she had it in her." Callie said walking up to where Arizona was.

"She has always done this when she is upset. I remember when she was about 4 and Danny had told on her for taking one of dad's dress shoes and trying to flush it. Well Danny got in more trouble because my parents found out that Danny had put her up to it. She was so worried that he was going to be mad at her and got out her crayons and, I kid you not, drew 25 drawings and they were good!" Arizona said with a chuckle. "She could never draw when she was happy it was only when she was sad or nervous or worried. Of course it would be my sister to do everything kinda backwards."

"You two are polar opposites you realize that right?"

"I know… She is… I never saw it until Teddy pointed it out but she reminds me of you. Headstrong, smart, dry sense of humor… and I'm perky, and cry when authority comes up to me… I mean, Chief Webber told me last night that Kate went above the boards head to get that heart for Stephen… I could have never done that." Arizona said.

"Yes you could have… you and your sister are alike in that way. You care about the ones you love and you will do anything to protect them… you are good men in a storm." Callie said and she leaned over to capture Arizona's lips with her own. The pair were interupted by a knock at their door. Callie walked to the door and opening it revealing a teenage delivery boy who looked half frozen. "Hi, how much?"

"15.50" The boy said and Callie handed him a twenty and told him to keep the change. The boy left and Callie brought the bag of take out to the island.

"So, Arizona, I have been thinking that we should make an appointment with Addison soon."

"Why? I thought we decided to wait on kids until we are officially together."

"I know but I've been doing some reading and we should start treatments and things because it can take a while ya know? I mean, it could take a few tries."

"Callie… can we not have time for us? A year or two for it to be me and you being maried and living a married life… why rush?"

"Why rush? Because I'm worried you'll go back on your promise and on top of that I'm ready… I'm so ready to start a family with you and be with you 100% but you always seem to find a way to keep a distance."

"Calliope, that is not true…"

"It is though Arizona! It is! We aren't getting any younger and yeah we have time, but what if in a year or two things change and we don't have the time to take to start a family… right now we do, right now we can make the time and work our schedules perfectly… who's to say in 2 years we will be able to do that?"

"Who's to say in 9 months we'll be able to… Callie we will have kids, but can we wait?"

"Arizona Robbins you kill me, and I don't get you one tiny bit. I feel like the minute I am able to wrap my arms around what you are thinking you change…"

"What's that mean?"

"It means two months ago you were ready right then to start talking about it and thinking about it. Wake up call, it's been two months and I bring it up and you are backing out."

"Calliope… listen please. I'm not backing out, I just-"

"You what Arizona… I really can not wait to hear this! You aren't backing out you just are making an attempt at backing out to what, to see if you can?"

"Calliope stop… don't do this. I am trying to do this the right way Callie. You know get married, then have a family. I want a family with you so bad, just, I want to spend as much time as I can with just you. Ok? I mean look at my sister… she has Daniel, a gorgeous little boy, and I know that he wasn't planned but she has told me that she wishes she had done more to hold off because he interupts everything… she said her and Jackson literally kissed the other day and he started crying… I don't want our little moments interupted. I want to make sure we have time for our own moments." Arizona explained.

"I understand Arizona but I'm not asking to have a kid right now… I am asking for us to make an appointment with Addison. Like a meeting so we know what we need to do… it takes time Arizona and it takes us talking about it. I know you hate that but, that's what it takes, us talking it out." Callie said she had moved closer to Arizona and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok."

"OK? That's it?" Callie asked.

"Calliope, what do you expect me to say? Huh? I agree with what you just said… so I say Ok…" Arizona said she pulled away from Callies hand and stormed towards their bedroom, but when she got to the door she turned quickly, "You know what Calliope, you push and push with stuff, I am one person who really just got perfectly feeling great witht the fact that one day I am going to be a Mom… I am going to be responsible for someones whole life. The fact is, we haven't even met with anyone about what to do and I am freaking out, like, a lot. More than a normal person freaks out about babies and whatever. I want babies, I want a million of them, but you keep pushing and pushing and I freak out-"

"Arizona, please, calm down ok? I didn't realize I was pushing that hard. I just, I don't want you to back out."

"Calliope, I would have thought with me proposing you would see that I am in this for the long haul… not just for fun." Arizona looked almost hurt.

"I know, I know I just… I'm sorry ok? I really am." Callie said pulling Arizona into her. The two were seperated by a knock at the door. Callie went over to open the door while Arizona began to scoop out their take out onto plates. When Callie opened the door she was surprised to see Harper Avery standing outside in the hall.

"I… uh, am looking for a Dr. Arizona Robbins? I was told she lived her but I could have been-" He began but Callie stopped him.

"No, she's right here, come in Dr. Avery" Dr. Avery walked into their apartment and Arizona walked over to the older man.

"Hi, Dr. Avery, what can I do for you?" Arizona asked.

"I know you are Kate's sister and I need you to know that I didn't mean what I said about her earlier. I'm sure she told you, it's just, Jackson does irresponsible things and doesn't think twice about doing them and I am afraid this is one of those things. It is nothing against your sister."

"Ok, I'm going to stop you right there because Jackson, I know for a fact because he talked to me about it, ran this through his mind for weeks… he couldn't decided if he should or not, he told me that your family didn't approve and that he was worried Kate would say no… trust me he thought about it… but, Jackson and Kate are grown people with jobs and a son… Daniel may not be Jackson's son biologically, but he is physically. I know the way he looks at him, the way he hold him, it's a father's touch and he had been that way since day one. So you can come in here and be mad and think this is all Kate's fault, but they are adults who are capable of making their own decisions." Arizona nearly spat back at the veteran Dr.

Harper Avery stood there in shock, but he knew that Arizona was right.

"And if you are looking to say you are sorry to someone, Kate, Jackson, and Daniel live right down the hall on the left… go tell them. Not me." Arizona said and she walked around Harper to the door. She opened it and Harper Avery knew exactly what she meant. The two women watched as Dr. Avery walked out into the hall without looking back.

"Arizona, you are so not getting the Harper Avery Award…" Callie said and the two women laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Whole Clan**

The rest of the week went by with little to no bumps in the road. Kate and Jackson were back to normal and were working to get their apartment ready for Kate and Arizona's parents. Arizona and Callie were busy getting their apartment ready for Arizona's parents. Callie had found out that her sister would not be able to make it for Christmas which was good because it meant one less person to find a place for and one less person to feed. It was finally the day before Christmas eve. Callie was in their living room decorating the Christmas tree that she and Arizona went out and got that morning. Once they had made it home Arizona was called into work but had told Callie to start decorating the tree even though it was Arizona's favorite thing to do. Callie had only put the lights on it when Kate came in holding Daniel on her hip. The baby was flapping his arms in delight of the colorful lights on the tree.

"Hey Callie, is Arizona around?" Kate asked.

"No she got called into work, what's up?" Callie asked. She laughed as Daniel rested his head on Kate's shoulder.

"Nothing just curious… awe a tree! Jackson is picking one up on his way home and we're decorating it tonight. He's on call tonight so we figured he could run home and help me at least get the thing started."

"Yeah that is true… I'm waiting to do the rest when Arizona get's here. I know she loves decorating the tree." Callie said sitting down on the couch.

"Do you need me to help fix any food or anything for Friday and Saturday? I am off for the holidays so you just let me know!" Kate said sitting down in the chair across from Callie. She sat Daniel down on the floor.

"Yeah that would be great! I have to work tommorrow from 4 AM to 7 PM but then I am off till the day after Christmas… have you figured out what you are getting Jackson yet?" Callie said leaning down to pick up Daniel. "I finally got Arizona's gift… it took me forever to really decide though."

"I did finally get his gift. I got him a few different smaller ones and then one bigger one." Kate said watching Callie interact with Daniel. "He's had a rough week… he tried calling his parents yesterday but no one answered, not even his mom. I'm worried he's going to resent that he ever did this."

"He won't and if they love him they'll come around. Parents feel like they have to protect their kids but they don't realize that when they protect them they really mess it all up," Callie said. "My dad did the same thing when he found out I was involved with your sister. He flipped and it really took them till last time they were there to really show me they were past it."

"That's crazy… I just, when Daniel is older, I am going to love him for whoever he decides to be. I don't understand how families can be ok with treating their kids that way." Kate said.

"I don't know either Kate. I do know I am not ready for this weekend at all. I'm not ready to deal with our families in the same place at the same time. Ugh, so much stress."

"They've never met before have they?" Kate asked.

"Haha… nope. It's going to be a disaster." Callie laughed.

"Oh, maybe not… you never know. It could be a lot of fun. How about board games, oh and tequila!"

"Kate, we can not just get drunk to make our families go away!"

"It won't make them go away, it will… make them more fun! I'll go get it if you and Arizona drink it with me."

"I'm in but you know your sister, she hates tequila."

"Oh, yes… I keep forgetting. She's too perky for the hard stuff… I'll get her white wine. I mean we can at least have it on hand just in case ya know?" Kate laughs.

Both the women look up at the door when they hear it open and close. Arizona is walking in the door carrying a bag of take out and brushing off the snow from her jacket.

"Yay! The tree! Calliope why didn't you finish decorating it?" Arizona said walking over and kissing Callie gently on the lips.

"I wanted you to be hear to help me finish it of course. I know how you love doing it." Callie said standing up and taking the take out from her and walking over and putting it on the island. "So how was work?"

"It was good… my patient made it just fine. He had a ruptured apendix." Arizona said picking up Daniel and sitting down on the couch. "And here is my hansome nephew. Gosh he is getting so big! You and Jackson need to make a baby!"

"No… no, no, no. He's it for now. Unless something crazy happens," Kate laughed nervously.

"What? What's that laugh for," Arizona asked.

"Nothing… can I not laugh?"

"Not in that nervous type laugh like you just did. Something is up, I can tell."

"No Arizona, nothing is… is… up."

"Lie… spill Katherine." Arizona knew that her sister was lying.

"Ugh… I haven't said anything to Jackson but… IthinkI'mpregnant."

"What? Are you serious? Kate…"

"I know, I know! I'm just praying I'm not. We don't need this right now and I don't want his family to think this is just my way of trapping him when it's not… I'm on the pill… I don't know how this could happen." Kate said.

"Maybe… It's probably a false alarm… ya know?" Arizona said trying to calm the fear she could see on her younger sisters face.

"Yeah… yeah I mean it's only been a few days so… yeah… I really can not believe this…" Kate said, she put her head in her hands.

"Ok, I'm going to change the subject… so I got our spare bedroom all cleaned up and ready for my parents." Callie said smiling.

"Oh, that reminds me, do you guys have an extra air mattress… I was going to put mom and dad in our bed room and then set up a mattress in Daniel's room. Jackson and I thought that would be the best way to go… so, who all is coming?"

"Well our families of course and I asked Mark because he doesn't have anyone." Callie said walking back over to the couch and sitting down.

"I invited April… her family is so far away and I felt bad for her and asked if she wanted to come and she said that that sounded great." Kate said.

"Ok that sounds good." Callie said.

"Ok, Daniel and I are going to head back to our place because he is looking like he needs a serious nap… like serious." Kate looked over at Daniel who was falling asleep in his a aunt's lap. "He was up half the night last night just being fussy so he would be tired today."

"Gosh, right when we were getting comfy" Arizona looked down at the sleeping baby. Callie laughed because she could tell Arizona was falling asleep as well.

"I may need to put my baby to bed too" Callie leaned over and kissed Arizona on the temple.

"And on that note, as much as I support ya know, ya'll and yeah… I did not need to know about anything of that nature." Kate said getting up. Arizona smiled at her sister and handed her Daniel.

"You two be good!" Arizona said with a laugh.

After Kate and Daniel left Arizona turned to Callie.

"So are you going to take me to bed now?" Arizona asked smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Whole Clan Chapter 5**

**Christmas Eve 9:00 AM**

Arizona and Kate were piled in Kate's car and were headed to pick up the parents. And Callie was in her car. They were happy that their parents had luckily booked flights that happened to be landing within thirty minutes of each other.

"Is it really bad that I am secretly dreading this?" Ariozna laughed and Daniel cackled from the back seat.

"No… no it's not. I am dreading it and it's just my parents coming up… I can only imagine how you and Callie feel. But I think that it can end up being fun." Kate said and Arizona stared at her.

"Do you hear yourself? It's our very open minded parents versus Callie's extremely traditional parents… it's going to be absolutely terrible." Arizona said sadly.

"Don't worry… I bought lots of alcohol." Kate glanced at her sister and Arizona laughed.

"Kate, I have a serious question…"

"Shoot." She said reading the directions as she pulled into the air port.

"If by some chance you are pregnant, what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a baby and you are pregnant… what are you going to do?"

"Arizona, we can not talk like this… let's pretend I am not 7 days late, and let's pretend I am not pregnant… the end… I haven't even taken a test, I keep waiting for something to happen that never does."

"Kate, you have to tell Jackson. At least give him a heads up…" Arizona said.

"Arizona, I'm not going to add more stress to his already stressed week. It would be adding fuel to the fire and I'm not doing that, not until I have to." Kate said. She found a parking spot and pulled into it and shut off her car. She looked over at Arizona who was watching Callie pull into the spot next to her. "She wants kids now you know…"

"I know…" was all Arizona said as she opened the door and stepped out of the car.

Kate pulled the keys out of the ignition and stared at them. She then opened her own door and got out. She then opened the back door and got Daniel out of his car seat. She walked to te back of her car where Arizona had already gotten his stroller out and was watching Kate walk over with Daniel. She placed the now sleeping baby in the stroller and then covered him up.

"I'll push him" Arizona said as she took off in the direction of the front door of the airport. Kate glanced over at Callie who was watching Arizona.

"Come on…" Callie mumbled as she took off after her.

Kate stood and watched the two and then finally headed after them. Once inside the airport Arizona stopped to figure out where they needed to go next.

"Arizona, what is your deal?" Kate said walking up behind her with with Callie.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Arizona said not even looking at the two women behind her.

"Yeah ok… so who's flight is getting here first?" Kate asked looking around.

"Mine." Callie said looking up to see which gate they would be at. "We need to go to gate 12 which is…"

"Over there." Arizona said taking off in the direction of the gate. Kate and Callie followed her.

"What is wrong with you two?" Kate asked.

"She has been like this all morning… she's nervous about something. I can tell from the constant biting of her lip."

"Hmmm… I may know why she is nervous." Kate said. She made sure her voice was at a whisper so that Arizona wasn't able to hear her.

"Why?" Callie asked nervously.

"She was on the phone the other night with an Addison… I have no idea who that is, but-"

"Addison Montgomery?"

"Yeah, I guess… why?"

"She is my very good friend who just happens to be one of the best OB/GYNs on the west coast… possibly in Amer- oh my gosh…"

"What?" Kate asked, but before Callie could answer Arizona stopped and turned around to look at them.

"So do you guys wanna find somewhere to sit?" Arizona asked and Callie and Kate nodded. The three women found three empty seats and sat down. Kate checked on Daniel who was still sleeping.

"Arizona, what is wrong… and be honest." Callie asked putting her arm around Arizona.

"I'm tired Calliope… I'm tired and I am not mentally prepared for the wrath of parents coming, and I just… there is just a lot going on… can we please talk about this later?" Arizona said bringing a hand to her temple and slowly massaging it.

"It can't be so bad that you are basically silent and bite anyone's head off if they ask you a simple question."

"Calliope… please." Arizona begged and Callie pursed her lips together.

"Ok, whatever you say…"

Kate glanced over at them then back at Daniel. She rubbed his head, watching as each individual blond curl bounced with every touch.

"Ok you know what? Yeah I'm in a terrible mood… I don't want our families to come, I don't want you to be all stressed all weekend over what to cook, I have had hell week with 5 kids dying and having to tell multiple kids they are terminally ill and I hate airports." Arizona rambled on. "All of that while trying to make this Christmas, our first together-together, special… so yeah Callie I'm in a terrible mood…"

Kate stared at her sister and Callie and looked down at Daniel. She picked him up and walked over to look at the planes landing. She could tell that Arizona and Callie needed some space.

"Arizona I'm sorry… I just, I thought it was something I did."

"Of course not Calliope. You did nothing wrong. I am the one being a bitch. I love Christmas and if it wasn't for this past week I would be in a much better mood. It sucks watching kids die at anytime, but it's worse around Christmas." Arizona placed her hand on Callie's leg and gave it a gentle sqeeze. "I want to give you my present tonight… in private… if that's ok."

"Of course Arizona, that's fine. I will give you mine then too. I'm sorry I pushed you so hard about this, I was just so worried that I had done something to make you upset."

"No, no. You are perfect Calliope." Arizona leaned in and gave Callie a gentle kiss on the lips.

"What time is it?" Callie asked.

"They should be landing at any minute…" Arizona looked over at where the planes were landing and watched her sister as she rocked back and forth making sure Daniel stayed asleep. "I can't get over how grown up she is…" Callie snorted. "No Callie, you don't get it, she used to be wild, I'm talking coming home drunk at 16, having boyfriends when she was 15 who were 30, I'm talking… my sister was a nightmare… I can't believe she has turned around like she has. My parents were always calling me trying to get me to talk her out of whatever she was into that week. I could talk to her, but the only person who could talk her out of anything was Danny…"

"Wow… she's so well grounded now, I would never picture her to be like that."

"Oh, she's had piercings and the whole 9 yards…" Arizona laughed "I wish Daniel was a girl, secretly, sometimes because Kate needs some payback."

"You are ridiculously evil… you can't wish that on anyone!" Callie laughed nudging Arizona who was smiling. "Except, my mom did wish on me the same thing… but I was a good kid I thought."

"We all think we are good kids, and then we grow up and our parents make sure we know how awful we really were." Arizona smiles at her fiance. They watch as Kate walks back over to them.

As the three women sit at the air port they finally hear an anouncement coming over the intercom that Callie's parents flight was fixing to be coming into the gates.

"Ok, once they are here do you wanna wait thirty more minutes to see my parents or are you going to take your parents home?" Arizona asked.

"We can wait, it would only be fair." Callie said taking Arizona's hand. They both watched for Callie's parents as people began to funnel through the gates. Finally they spotted them walking towards them carrying their carry ons. Both Callie and Arizona stood leaving Kate in her seat tending to a newly awake Daniel.

"Mom! Dad!" Callie called as the four of them walked toward each other.

"Calliope!" Maria Torres began walking faster towards her daughter and Arizona. "How is my daughter doing? Hello Arizona. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine Maria. I hope your flight wasn't too long." Arizona said hugging the older woman.

"Oh, no… it was just fine." Maria smiled at Arizona and walked over to luggage claim where Carlos Torres, Callie's father, had gone straight to after they got off the plain. Arizona and Callie looked at one another and Callie sighed.

"This is going to be one long Christmas…" Arizona smiled and leaned into Callie capturing her lips in a soft kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Whole Clan Chapter 6**

After Callie's parents had gotten their luggage the four of them went over and sat by Kate who was playing with Daniel. He was cackling at her making faces at him.

"So, Kate, I see you got engaged… congratulations." Carlos said to Kate.

"Thank you." Kate said smiling at the older man. "Ari, what time does mom and dad's flight arrive?"

"Any minute now…" Kate looked over at Arizona. She could tell she was bummed by how Callie's parents acted when they first got here. They had barely acknowledged either of them.

"I'm excited to see them." Kate said smiling at her sister who glanced at her. "I mean our parents are just so great and loving and understanding. It's really comforting." Both Arizona and Callie glanced up and Kate grinned at them and the two older women smiled at her. They knew that she had seen the interaction between Callie's parents and the couple. Kate then glanced down at Callie's parents who were sitting next to Callie. She laughed inwardly as they both glanced down at their hands.

"Hey Kate… what time does Jackson get off work tonight?" Callie asked.

"Oh, not till late… but he's off all day tomorrow!" Kate said smiling.

"I've noticed that things with you two have gotten better." Arizona said smiling.

"We have… the first of the week was terrible… but this morning he was so cute, he went and got Daniel out of bed and we cuddled just the whole family until he went to work." Kate said. "He works like 6 to 12. He was upset that he was missing part of Daniel's first Christmas it was so adorable."

The groups sat and continued to wait until they saw Kate and Arizona's parents walking down the stairs. Arizona, Callie and Kate (who was still holding Daniel) all stood and took off toward them. Alice dropped her carry on luggage and jogged towards them and wrapped Arizona and Kate in a death hug. She pulled back and kissed Daniel on his forhead.

Daniel Robbins walked up and gave Callie a bone crushing hug.

"I get to see my three girls and my guy today! Callie we thought you would have left to take your parents home." Daniel said with a smile and letting go of Callie.

"Well, they are right over there, I thought we could stick around and see you guys." Callie said smiling. "Hi Alice." Callie said turning to Arizona's mom and giving her a big hug. As Arizona's parents gushed over how big Daniel had gotten and Kate's engagement ring Callie glanced back at her parents who were watching the interaction. Callie couldn't decide but it almost looked as though they were jealous with how the Robbins interacted with each other.

"Alright Callie, let's meet your parents…" Daniel whispered to the Latina. Arizona had warned her parent's that Callie's parents were not so thrilled about them being together and even though they had said that they were ok with this. They all walked over to Callie's parents. "Hi, I'm Daniel Robbins." Daniel held out his hand to Carlos who eyed him nervously but then held out his hand and shook it.

"I'm Carlos Torres. It is very nice to meet you finally." Carlos smiled at the man.

After everyone was introduced they all decided to head back to the apartments. Once the Robbins family was in Kate's car Alice Robbins spoke.

"They really don't like this do they?"

"No, mom… they really don't. They cut Callie off one time over it." Arizona answered. "She's been dreading this weekend."

"Well, we will be on our best behavior so they will be comfortable… Ok?" Daniel said. "As for you Kate, this boy has gotten so big in the past few months. What do you feed him?"

"Well he's gotten to where he can eat cereal and some baby food… he's gotten so big in the past month!" Kate turned around and watched her parents interact with Daniel.

Once they were back at their apartment building Kate got Daniel out of the car and Arizona helped her parents with their luggage. Kate showed them what room they were going to stay in and then put Daniel down for a nap. She walked back into the living room and her mother eyed her.

"What? Do I have something on my shirt?" Kate asked looking all over her shirt.

"Something is different about you… you have this glow about you." Alice said continuing to eye her youngest daughter.

"I'm engaged and in love… that's probably the glow you are talking about." Kate said sort of nervously.

"No… it's a different kind of glow… oh my gosh Kathrine are you pregnant?" Alice asked smiling.

"NO… no… I mean I'm late but I'm not pregnant." Kate said bending down and picking up a few of Daniel's toys.

"Kathrine… you are a smart girl. You should know better than to not take a test or something… I mean honey you work at a hospital and your sister and Callie are both doctors… you are engaged to a doctor-"

"Jackson doesn't have any idea mom… don't say a word about this to him or around him or anything Mom please…" Kate stood puttin her hands on her hips then rolls her head back and forth. "The only other person who knows is Arizona… I'm just hoping that I'm not pregnant. I'm not ready for another baby… not yet."

"Ok Kate… I won't say a word. But shouldn't you at least take a test to make sure?"

"Mom… stop. Ok? Just stop… I will worry about this after Christmas. I want to enjoy mine and Jackson and Daniel's first Christmas together… please?" Kate walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry Kate." Alice came over and sat down at the bar and watched her daughter. "So what is Daniel getting from Santa?"

"Well, he's got everything a baby could ever want so we got him a wagon and upgraded him with some toys that he could grow into over the next year. Jackson and I thought that that would be good so that he will have a bunch of toys for a while."

"That's a good plan… with you two being really busy. How are your sister and Callie?"

"Good, why?"

"They seem sort of distant." Alice said.

"They are going through a lot… Callie wants to start having kids now. Arizona wants to wait a little while… I think that they are just really frustrated and can't decided what to do really. Arizona won't even start talking to a doctor… and I think that Callie is getting sort of antsy. But they are fine. And they both have had a rough week at work."

"Got ya… your sister never was one to give in to let someone she loves be happy."

"No she hasn't. So is the room fine? I mean I can make other arrangements if I need to." Kate said.

"It's fine but you didn't have to set up a mattress in Daniel's room for you and Jackson. Your father and I could have slept in there." Alice said.

"No mom… you and Dad can have our bed and we will sleep with Daniel. The end." Kate said. The room was quiet for a moment until she heard Daniel crying through the baby monitor she had set up in the kitchen. "I'll go get him and then while Dad finishes up his nap we can venture over to Arizona's place and hang out. I'm sure she is not getting annoyed with Callie's parents!" Kate laughed as she went down the hall to get Daniel. Once back in the kitchen with a giggling baby boy on her hip she and Alice walk down the hall. Once outside the apartment the two women stop. They can hear loud Spanish coming from inside the apartment. Kate opens the door. At the sound of the door opening the Spanish stops.

Callie is pacing back and fourth speaking in Spanish and Arizona is sitting at the bar with her head in her hands.

"What is going on? What's wrong with you two?" Kate asks.

"My parents are already getting on my last freaking nerve and I may kill them… and I'm not kidding." Callie said. Kate laughed and Daniel Clapped his chubby hands together.

"No, she's not kidding… I know little to no spanish and what I do know is that the words coming out of Calliope's mouth were not nice words." Arizona said.

"What happened? What did they do? Are they here now?" Kate asked. She could tell both of the women were beyond upset.

"They informed us that they would rather go stay at the hotel down the way than stay here with us… I didn't ask why because I was already so beyond pissed that it would have made it that much worse." Callie said.

"Well, how I see it is it's their loss. If they don't want to experience the meaning of family and Christmas with their daughter. Callie, if I were you, I would let them show their own rears." The three younger women laughed at Alice. "I am serious, Callie. Just let them calm down and get over whatever problem they have and they will come around and realize how dumb they are acting."

"I thought they had gotten past all this." Kate said sitting down next to Arizona.

"They do this… they say they are ok with something, that they are over something but they hold grudges for forever… it's the Torres curse." Callie said. "But you know what? I am going to enjoy my Christmas with the other half of my family and I am going to do what you said Alice and let them get over whatever their issues are. So where are the two Daniels?"

"Well they both felt it was nap time. So we came over here to visit you guys and see if we can help start dinner." Kate said with a smile. "Mom would probably be more help than me."

"Well, I made a lot of the stuff early… and put it in the fridge that way we can put it in the oven at once and it'll be good to go. It's nothing fancy because the big dinner is tomorrow at 3 but it's pretty big." Callie said. "Don't worry… Arizona helped with zero of the food."

"Whew… I was worried." Kate laughed.

"Hey! I am a good cook! When have I ever cooked something bad?" Arizona asked defended.

"You burnt my eggs the other day…" Kate said. "Face it Ari… you are a terrible cook!"

The women laughed and began to start getting Arizona and Callie's apartment ready for their small Christmas Eve dinner. At around 6 Daniel came over to the apartment and Callie's parents finally showed up and continued to act sort of distant from everyone else. Finally Kate urged her father to go over to talk to Carlos.

"Kate, honey, I'm not going to push him into talking to me… or coming around or anything." Daniel said.

"Dad, I'm not asking you to do that… I just don't like seeing Arizona and Callie upset. Just, talk to him. Make conversation. Small talk." Kate said.

"Ok Kathrine. Ok." And Daniel walked over to where Carlos was standing and looking out the window. "Hi Carlos… Seattle's pretty in the winter huh?"

"Yeah." Carlos said barely looking at the older man.

"This is the first Christmas we have spent together since my son was killed in Iraq. I'm so happy to be with me girls this year. Both of them have the most amazing families-"

"Arizona and Calliope aren't a family." Carlos cut Daniel off.

"Oh… well they see each other as family and I know Kathrine sees Callie as a sister. I just assumed that they were family-"

"No… no they aren't."

"Look Carlos… it's not my place to really say anything to you… but I have talked to Arizona and she is smitten with Callie. I have never heard her talk about another woman the way she talks about your daughter. She talks about her with love and campassion and respect. I know that I am thrilled that my daughter has found a person that does that to her." Daniel said.

"Daniel, I don't know you well enough to talk to you about her." Carlos said. He barely looked up at the man. "It takes me a while to process that my daughter is gay and won't ever have a normal family or life."

"You don't think what she has is normal? She has love and your family can be anyone you care about and love… our daughters are in love and they care about each other. At least put on a good front for them." Daniel said. He then walked away to join everyone else.

Carlos looked down at his drink and then out the window. He knew what he had to do and what was best for his daughter but it was so hard for him and his wife to step away from their religion knowing that she was living in what he felt was sin. But he also knew that he had never seen his daughter this happy and knew he had to put aside what he felt for the happiness of his daughter. He put his drink down on the table and walked over to Callie.

"Calliope can I speak with you just a moment?" Callie eyed her father then looked at Arizona who winked at her and went back to playing with Daniel.

"Yeah Dad…" Callie followed her father over to the hall. "Look if you are going to preach at me I really don't want to hear it…"

"Calliope I am sorry… I am sorry for the way we have been back and forth telling you we are happy for you one minute and then taking it back the next minute. We are just trying to get used to this… ok? And I feel like we have really shown our selves and you did not deserve that. You or Arizona…"

"Dad… stop. I understand that it is a big deal to work through but I am you daughter and it still should not be this way. You should not still be acting like this after what a year? All I am asking for is for you to understand…" Callie said.

"Ok… ok. Let's go back and join everyone." Carlos ushered Callie back into the living room. Arizona eyed them as they walked back in. Both of them had a relieved look on their faces.

The rest of their Christmas eve festivities went off without a hitch and everyone really enjoyed their night together as a family. At around ten the families went there separate ways and Arizona pulled Callie over by the Christmas tree.

"I have something for you." Arizona said as she bent down to pick up a box and handing it to Callie. "I know that this is something you have wanted for a long time and I was hesitant in doing it but… I am 100% ready now."

Callie eyed Arizona and opened the package. Inside was a thick notebook. Callie pulled the notebook out of the box and opened it. The first page was a paper telling her that she and Arizona had an appointment in two weeks with Addison Montgomery. Callie looked up at Arizona.

"Really?" Callie said, tears spilling over.

"Really… the rest of the notebook are donors that we can start looking at and deciding. But only if you are ready…"

"I'm ready… I want to start having babies with you Calliope." Arizona said taking Callie's face in her hands and kissing her passionately.


End file.
